Unforgotten Samurai
by Prince of a Thousand Birds
Summary: The night of the Massacre, Uchiha Sasuke awoke his sharingan. In another world he did not forget this momentous achievement. In another world, he learns what it means to be noble. In another world, he learns the meaning of Bushido. AU No Yaoi


**Author's Note: Okay, this story is essentially a revamp of my story Unforgotten. Many of the ideas that occur in Unforgotten will be seen here. As I was rereading Unforgotten, I noticed that I rushed some major events and that they did not evoke the emotions I wanted them to. All in all, I felt that the best way to describe that version would be to say it was disjointed and hurried. I am going to be attempting to rewrite the story with a better pace and a lot more suspense. With Unforgotten, I wanted to introduce the training Sasuke was going to undertake along with the political intrigue of Konoha. The political intrigue was lost as I never had a clear direction to take the story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this version a lot more than the previous one. Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Warnings: Spoilers, Character Death, Gore, and possible lemons…This will be a gritty story where lovable characters become dastardly villains. My goal is to try and create a darker world than the one seen in the manga. I take my inspiration from books such as A Song of Fire and Ice by George R.R. Martin or games such as Dragon Age or Mass Effect.**

**Chapter 1**

**Six Years after the Kyuubi Attack…**

Uchiha Fugaku rested his head wearily in his hands as he hunched over in his seat. The elegant symbol of the Samurai was carved deeply into the table. The emblem symbolized the Seven Tenants of Bushido; respect, courage, rectitude, honor, honesty, benevolence, and loyalty were all contained in this one symbol. And it was this symbol that was being rejected.

The values of Bushido were epitomized by the two men seated across from each other. One a samurai and the other a shinobi, the two men were comrades in honor despite their opposing professions. An alliance made in ancient times birthed this unusual friendship.

"Please," Fugaku croaked, "We…we…cannot do this on our own, Mifune. Hell, even my eldest son's loyalty is in question. We need the help of the Samurai if the Uchiha Clan is to survive."

"Do not ask this of me, Fugaku! We are friends; I would call you a brother even, but do not ask me to risk the lives of my people for friendship. The Samurai have remained neutral for years. We cannot risk that neutrality. You know this!" Mifune said with a tormented look upon his face.

"You would sacrifice your honor for neutrality! You would abandon the ancient treaties signed by our ancestors?" Fugaku asked angrily.

"I cannot involve my people in war, Fugaku! We are at peace! I will not risk my people's lives for your misguided hunger for power!"

"Power! He says I hunger for power?" Fugaku shook his head in disbelief, "I ask only for the strength to protect what has been entrusted to me! I will not let the Uchiha be destroyed!"

"I'm sorry, Fugaku, but my people's lives come first."

Fugaku looked into Mifune's eyes for several long seconds before sighing, his anger spent. The Uchiha were truly alone in the world if even their ancient allies the samurai would not assist them. Fugaku shook his head in sadness. Truly Kami must hate the Uchiha. First the curse of hatred placed upon their clan, and now the subservience to the Senju clan. It was maddening. Of the gods, Fugaku knew of only one ally the Uchiha had in the Pantheon. The Demon God Tengu had always been the patron of the Uchiha clan. Perhaps it was time to appeal to the Demon God for assistance? Fugaku shook his head once again and turned his mind to the present. There would be time to ponder spiritual mysteries later.

"Mifune, is there nothing you can do?" Fugaku asked in a quiet voice.

"The only thing I can offer is refuge if your attempt to seize power fails. Even Konoha would not risk angering the Samurai."

Fugaku nodded. That was the most he could hope for from his best friend. The man was the leader of the Samurai. His word would be his bond. The Uchiha Clan Head grimaced as he thought of the war that was to come. He did not want this. He hated going to war against his village, but his village had declared war on the Clan first with their refusal to allow any Uchiha into a position of power. Damn Uzumaki Kushina for not being able to control the Kyuubi! It was that mess that started all this!

"Mifune, without allies I will most assuredly die in this war," Fugaku held up his hand to stave off the protest that was coming, "Promise me that you will protect my family. I am not asking you to side with the Uchiha, but please take care of Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke. Mikoto was a strong shinobi, but it has been many years since she saw combat and Itachi for all his strength is still only thirteen years of age! They will need protection. Promise me, Mifune!"

"Upon my Kurosawa Sword, I promise you Uchiha Fugaku that I will do everything in my power to keep your family safe."

"Thank you, Mifune," Fugaku replied in a relieved voice. The Uchiha Clan Head cocked his head for a moment before saying, "Uchiha Shisui is waiting outside. I believe he is starting to get nervous. I had better leave before he starts to irritate some of your samurai."

"It always amazes me how skilled you are at sensing the chakras of other, Fugaku," Mifune said with a weary smile, "Until next time, my friend."

"There won't be one, Mifune."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Mikoto watched with pride as Itachi began to show Sasuke how to properly throw a shuriken. Earlier that morning, Sasuke had nearly cut himself with the deadly weapon and Itachi had offered to teach the young boy the proper way to handle such weaponry. Mikoto shook her head and smiled. Itachi had always been, despite his protests, a mother-hen when it came to his younger brother.

Sasuke had just turned six years of age a few weeks ago and would be attending the Shinobi Academy the coming August. Mikoto frowned at the thought of another one of her family entering the dangerous world of the shinobi. It made her heart cringe when she thought of Sasuke in danger. If she had her way, Sasuke would become a merchant or perhaps a diplomat for the Uchiha. Unfortunately the times did not permit such luxurious occupations.

Every child born into the Uchiha Clan, even those born from civilian Uchiha, was now required to attend the Academy. War was coming and Mikoto knew that every Uchiha child would need the deadly skills of the shinobi to survive. Mikoto felt a tear enter her eye as she watched Sasuke perfect the throwing technique Itachi had been showing him. Both Sasuke and Itachi would be high profile targets, not just because of their relationship to Fugaku, but because of their inherent skill.

Itachi was already stronger than practically any Uchiha in the clan and he had not even truly begun to scratch the surface of his potential. To be an ANBU Captain at thirteen was almost unheard of, but Mikoto knew that her eldest son possessed the skill required of the position. And then there was Sasuke.

Despite not having the same serious demeanor possessed by his brother, Mikoto could see the shinobi he would become. Cold, efficient, and deadly would be Sasuke's future personality if he followed the path of the shinobi. Already he was far too mature for his age; he noticed things she would not expect of any child. It would only get worse once he activated his sharingan.

The Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha Clan was both a gift and curse. Eidetic memory, enhanced deduction skills, and the ability to copy any jutsu were just a few of the abilities granted by the sharingan. There had been many experiments conducted by the ancient Uchiha in hopes of understanding the sharingan, specifically the psychological ramifications of the Kekkei Genkai. In technical terms it was beyond Mikoto's comprehension, but essentially those with the sharingan usually became emotionally withdrawn. They did not cease having emotions, but they were adept at hiding them. Mikoto hated the thought of her happy Sasuke turning into an emotionally repressed bastard, but she knew that such coldness would be required for him to survive.

The other clans of Konoha, even before the Kyuubi attack, had always been distrustful of the Uchiha Clan. The other clans claimed that the Uchiha were too secretive. They claimed that the Uchiha Clan was incapable of empathy. It was not that the Uchiha were incapable of empathy, Mikoto knew as she breathed in the clean summer air of June, it was that the Uchiha had to squash such feelings. Unlike the other shinobi, Uchiha who had activated their sharingan could remember every single battle. They could remember every single splash of blood, every single agonized scream, every single torturous death. The Uchiha could not forget and grieve because those events could never truly fade away in the mind of an Uchiha.

"Kaa-san! I did it! Did you see?" Sasuke yelled from across the training ground.

"Yes, Sasuke, I saw," Mikoto replied with a strained smile, "Now come on in and get cleaned up. Your father is coming home tonight."

Weeks passed. Tension between the Uchiha and the rest of Konoha grew exponentially during this time. An incident with several citizens ignoring the authority of the Uchiha as the police force fanned the flames of war even higher. Uchiha Sasuke, however, was oblivious to the strain between his clan and Konoha. The young child's mind was solely occupied on attending the Shinobi Academy.

As the time passed, Itachi began to spend more and more time with Sasuke in order to prepare him for the Academy. The Uchiha Prodigy had graduated from the Academy in little over a year and knew that despite the current age limitations on Academy Student graduation, Sasuke would want to achieve the same feat. Soon, the day arrived when Sasuke was to start the Academy.

The young Uchiha smiled as Itachi walked beside him. The past few weeks had been the best of his life. Itachi had taught him how to feel his chakra and a few basic jutsu like the transformation and clone techniques. The elder Uchiha had also spent a great deal of time teaching Sasuke basic taijutsu and weapon techniques.

Sasuke's smile grew wider as he glanced at his brother. He was proud of Itachi. His brother had been promoted to ANBU Captain several months ago. Sasuke could only hope that he would live up to his brother's legacy.

Sasuke's pride soon turned to nervousness as the Shinobi Academy came within sight. He gulped anxiously as he observed the foreboding building. Despite the bright colors of the Academy building Sasuke felt a sense of dread. It was here that he would begin his journey towards becoming a strong shinobi of Konoha. He was…afraid. Anxious questions ran through the young Uchiha's mind. _What if they don't let me in? What if I am not skilled enough? What if I am not as strong as Itachi?_

Itachi must have noticed his anxiety he placed his hand upon Sasuke left shoulder and, as the younger Uchiha nervously looked at him, he shot Sasuke a small smile.

"Do not worry, Sasuke. Just remember all that you have been taught and you will be fine."

Sasuke smiled at his brother and ran towards the Academy. His brother was right. He would be fine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Umino Iruka smiled as he observed the room of young children with their family members. This would be his class until they graduated. Unfortunately, only nine out of the twenty-one students would be granted the right to become shinobi and those nine had already been chosen by the Sandaime Hokage. Iruka kept his smile on his face as he glanced at the files ANBU had gathered on the nine who would graduate. It would be these nine that he would focus primarily on training.

Iruka sighed. Sometimes he hated the fact that he was so skilled at psychological manipulation. The Hokage had noticed this skill and placed him in charge of the most talented class Konoha had seen in quite some time. It would be his psychological skills that would allow him to push the young students in the direction the Hokage wished. Iruka shook his head and focused on the files before him.

Firstly, would be Aburame Shino. Despite his young age, he had already been implanted with a hive of kikai bugs. While the colony inside his body was smaller than an adult Aburame, the ANBU assigned to Shino had stated that the chakra of the bugs and Shino had meshed perfectly. According to the file, Iruka was to leave more advanced training to the Aburame clan and primarily focus on basic shinobi skills with Shino. It was also noted that the boy might have difficulty making friends. He was slated for a tracking team with Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba.

The next file was Akimichi Chouji. As a member of the Akimichi Clan, Chouji would also be receiving most of his training from his clan. It was noted in the file that he was already good friends with Nara Shikamaru. This would set up the basis for Iruka to begin forming the new Ino-Shika-Cho formation.

After Chouji was Haruno Sakura. Despite being the child of civilians, her parents were prominent merchants in Konoha who wished for their daughter to gain prestige as a shinobi. This would be one of the ones Iruka would have to work hardest with. As she had no shinobi ties, she would have no one to teach her basic skills. That would leave most of her training up to Iruka. She was slated for a combat oriented team with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Iruka felt himself almost sneer at the thought of the Kyuubi brat and the damnable Uchiha. He felt for the Jounin who had to deal with this team.

The next student on file was Hyuuga Hinata. Raped during a Cloud Ninja abduction, the Hyuuga Heiress was shy and insecure. It was noted by Hyuuga Hiashi that he wished for "damaged goods to be taken care of." It was also noted on the file by the Hokage that Iruka was to encourage and train the girl without being overt. She had potential, but the training of such potential could not be noticed by the head of the Hyuuga Clan.

After Hinata was a future team member of hers. Inuzuka Kiba, the file noted, was loud, brash, and idiotic. The ANBU who had gathered the file noted that Kiba was "a typical Inuzuka." The boy had recently chosen a dog partner and would be trained by his clan in the use of dog-partner techniques. All Iruka had to do was train his mind to think logically.

Next was Nara Shikamaru. Like his father, Shikamaru had a nasty lazy streak that would need to be beaten out of him as much as possible. Despite his laziness, the boy was also highly intelligent. Iruka nodded and made a note to try and push Shikamaru towards Kiba. Perhaps some of Shikamaru's critical thinking skills would rub off on the Inuzuka.

After Nara Shikamaru, Iruka felt bile rise in his stomach. The next two files were on the two students he detested most, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Iruka shook his head; he would not let his own distaste ruin the mission assigned to him.

Uchiha Sasuke, a member of the most prominent and feared Clan in Konoha, was slated to become the most skilled member of the nine. It was noted that Iruka was to leave the majority of his shinobi training to his Clan. Despite his youth, Sasuke had already been targeted as a potential ANBU Operative. The only thing assigned to Iruka regarding Sasuke was to teach him basic history and math and to isolate him from the rest of the class. As an ANBU Operative, Uchiha Sasuke would need to learn how to operate and survive on his own. Iruka snorted, as if the Uchiha would allow one of their own to enter ANBU. The Hokage had to fight tooth and nail just to get Itachi to join.

Uzumaki Naruto was the next file. As the Kyuubi Host, it was Iruka's task to befriend the young Jinchuuriki and help him develop emotional ties to Konoha. As for shinobi training, he was not to help beyond the basics. Uzumaki Naruto's training would be left up to the Sandaime Hokage and the Toad Sage Jiraiya when he was older.

Iruka sighed as he turned to the last file. It was almost time for him to begin his speech. Damn Anko for keeping up so late last night and not allowing him to do his proper research before this morning. He had better finish this last file quickly.

Yamanaka Ino, a temperamental kunoichi eventually slated for the Interrogation and Torture Division. Iruka smirked; Ibiki and Anko would put this girl through hell. He had better prepare her as best as possible.

Iruka looked up from the file just as the bell rang. Time to begin his speech. The young Chuunin smiled at all those gathered and began to speak.

**Interlude…**

A choice was made. A choice that would become the catalyst for peace, hatred, war, and ultimately the catharsis of the Shinobi world. Two years would pass before the finality of the choice became absolute. Relationships were born. Relationships died. Powerful skills were gained. Those same skills were stolen and corrupted. Then stolen once more and corrupted even further. During this time, people changed….

**Interlude End…**

Uchiha Sasuke shivered against the white sheets of the hospital bed. The room felt unnaturally cold to the Uchiha survivor. The sterile white colors of the hospital room did nothing to ease the pain hidden within Sasuke's heart. The young Uchiha scolded himself as a lone tear rolled down his cheek. How could he have not seen the changes in Itachi? He could have warned his family if he had only seen! It was his fault. It was his fault that his family had died. _"No!" _Sasuke's mind rebelled against the thought, _"It is Itachi's fault! I will kill him for that!"_

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted as he felt the call of nature. The young Uchiha entered the restroom adjoined to his hospital room and sighed as he relieved himself. As he washed his hands, he stared at his face in the mirror. The young Uchiha glared in hatred at every resemblance to Itachi. As he glared, he felt a small trickle of chakra enter his eyes.

The Uchiha gasped as his eye's briefly flickered red. Sasuke stared at his eyes in the mirror and attempted to push a constant flow of chakra to his eyes. He was rewarded with blood-red eyes and a single tomoe in each. Sasuke looked around the room in amazement. The world was so much clearer than usual. As he observed the world, he looked down at his hands and was surprised to see a blue sheen of chakra beneath his skin. _"So this is how we are able to copy jutsu and see through genjutsu," _Sasuke thought in wonder, _"We are able to see the chakra changes in a person. Amazing!"_

The young Uchiha's ponderings were soon cut short as he felt his chakra slowly ebbing away. Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and scowled. He would need to dramatically increase his chakra stores if he wished to keep his sharingan activated long enough for pitched battles. Perhaps performing the Great Fireball Jutsu several times a day would increase his chakra. Sasuke smirked. Now that he had activated his sharingan, he could observe different genin teams and copy their training techniques.

Sasuke exited the restroom and went to lie down in the bed. He felt weak…so very weak. _"That is going to change. I will become strong…strong enough to restore my clan and kill Itachi!" _The young Uchiha thought fervently.

Several days passed. The only other people Sasuke saw during this time were medic-ninja checking in on him. The young Uchiha grew increasingly anxious as questions ran through his mind. When would he be allowed to leave the hospital? When would he be allowed to speak with the Sandaime Hokage?

Eventually a week had passed and Sasuke could take the isolation no longer. When one of the medic-ninja was checking on him, he glared and asked,

"Please summon the Sandaime Hokage that I might speak with him!"

The Medic-ninja appeared surprised at first, but quickly sneered at Sasuke and replied,

"The Sandaime is a busy man…he has no time for you, Uchiha brat!"

The Medic-ninja left with a look of disgust upon her face. Sasuke stared at the door in confusion. What was happening? No one had ever treated him with such disgust before. The few times he had visited shops outside the Uchiha district, the shop-keepers had always treated him with respect. Had his clan truly wielded such power that such disgust was kept hidden? And now that that power was gone, did it mean that he would bear the brunt of such hatred? Why did the villager's hate the Uchiha in the first place?

Sasuke shook his head. Such thoughts did not matter. All that mattered was growing stronger, killing Itachi, and restoring his clan. The young Uchiha grimaced at the thought of restoring his clan. That would mean doing "that" with a lot of women. _"Eww," _Sasuke thought distastefully. The young Uchiha quickly turned his mind from the embarrassing thoughts and began to focus on steps to achieving his goals.

His first and primary goal should be to meet with the Sandaime Hokage and find out the status of the Uchiha Estate. The Uchiha Clan had many connections with merchants outside of Konoha. Those merchants would need to be informed of the current status of the Uchiha Clan. Also, now that Sasuke was the lone Konoha Uchiha, it would be up to the Hokage to find a suitable guardian. Sasuke grimaced in distaste at the thought of a guardian, but knew it would be necessary. Despite the fact that the Uchiha Clan was now limited to just two members, Sasuke knew that the Uchiha were still considered a Noble Family among the Land of Fire. It would be up to his guardian to teach him proper etiquette as befitting the head of a Noble Shinobi Family.

His second goal should be to find a powerful Jounin level shinobi who would train him when he was not at the Academy. Sasuke was no fool. He knew that barring the Sandaime Hokage, none of the shinobi in Konoha were a match for his brother. That did not mean, however, that they had nothing to teach him. Sasuke knew that he would need all the training possible if he desired to defeat his brother.

And finally, his third goal would be to cultivate allies outside of Konoha as well as within. He was in a precarious position. There were many enemies of the Uchiha Clan that would want nothing more to kill him. Add that to the fact that he did not even hold the strength of a genin and it was no wonder he wanted to develop allies.

Sasuke glared at the door as he came to a decision. If the medic-ninja did not wish to take a message to the Hokage, he would have to get to the Hokage himself!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not surprised to sense Uchiha Sasuke's chakra outside the door to his office. The ANBU team assigned to protecting Sasuke had sent a brief message stating that the boy had escaped from the hospital. Sarutobi had then used his crystal ball to observe the boy as he made his way towards the Hokage Tower. The Sandaime Hokage sighed as he felt Sasuke's chakra flare and fluctuate. The young boy would have to learn to control that if he wished to become a powerful shinobi.

Hiruzen smiled grimly as he heard the young Uchiha knock on the door. He had put this meeting off for as long as possible, but it seemed that there was nothing he could do to avoid it.

"Come in," the ancient Hokage spoke towards the door and felt himself wince slightly as the fragile form of Uchiha Sasuke entered the room.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama," Sasuke bowed lightly.

"Greetings, Sasuke," Hiruzen smiled in a soft way, "How are you holding up?"

Hiruzen noticed the brief tensing of Sasuke's muscles as the boy contemplated his response. Sasuke would need to learn to control his body as well as his chakra if he wished to survive. Such obvious movements would get him killed if he did not learn. Hiruzen listened intently to Sasuke's next words,

"I am doing as well as can be expected, Hokage-sama. Tell me how many shinobi you lost in pursuit of Itachi?"

The Sandaime's eyes widened at the question posed by Sasuke, but could easily see the logic behind the question. Itachi was an extremely powerful shinobi, kage level even. It was safe for Sasuke to assume that the Sandaime had lost shinobi in chasing after the Uchiha Prodigy. Hiruzen internally sighed at the game he was playing. One wrong lie and it would lead Sasuke to the truth. That would be something that could never happen.

"We lost two ANBU Operatives in pursuit of Itachi, Sasuke. I am sorry that we were not able to capture and bring him to justice."

Sasuke nodded and sighed before saying,

"Who is to be my guardian until I am of age? Also, what is to become of the Uchiha Estate?"

Sarutobi felt a brief flicker of surprise cross his face before he schooled it back into a neutral expression. Sasuke had obviously had time to think the past few days. Perhaps it had not been so wise to leave the boy alone for so long. Sarutobi had intended to liquidate the Uchiha assets and put the wealth into Konoha's treasury. That would not be possible with Sasuke recognizing that he had such wealth. The young Uchiha would probably complain to other shinobi in Konoha who would take up his cause. Hyuuga Hiashi, now the head of the most powerful clan in Konoha now that the Uchiha were dead, would most certainly not accept such a crime against the Uchiha. Despite the rivalry between the Uchiha and Hyuuga, the two had respected each other. _"The Hyuuga respected the Uchiha…" _Hiruzen thought with interest. Perhaps something could be done with Sasuke's guardianship after all. Hiruzen turned his attention back to Sasuke who was watching the Sandaime with a calculated gaze. Hiruzen felt goose bumps shiver along his spine at that look. It was not natural for one so young to have such a gaze.

"I have not spoken with anyone regarding the Uchiha Estate or your guardianship. However, I do have someone in mind who might be an acceptable guardian. Hyuuga Hiashi is a respected member of the Konoha Council as the Hyuuga Clan Head. He should be able to teach you the responsibilities required of a Noble Family as well as the rituals that you must perform for your patron god each year."

"That is acceptable," Sasuke nodded. On the outside the Uchiha was the very picture of calm, but Hiruzen could sense the inner turmoil within the young child. Life would be hard for Uchiha Sasuke.

"I will summon Hiashi now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata watched in interest as the last of the Uchiha entered the Main Branch Compound. She knew her father had been quite pleased when he was granted guardianship over Uchiha Sasuke. While she did not know all guardianship entailed, she did know that it made her father at least partially responsible for all of Sasuke's achievements. As an Uchiha, those achievements would be fortuitous for the Hyuuga, Hinata was certain.

"Lord Uchiha Sasuke," Hiashi spoke clearly as the entire household bowed slightly to the young Uchiha. As the Head of a Noble Family, only Hyuuga Hiashi, her younger sister, and herself would command the same respect as Sasuke from this day forward in the Hyuuga Household. Her father continued to speak, "You are most welcome in the Hyuuga Household. I know that we will never replace the family you have lost, but the Hyuuga lore states that the Uchiha have always been distant cousins. You will be most honored here, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I am honored, Lord Hyuuga. Thank you for your hospitality. I will bring honor upon this house so long as I am welcome here."

Hinata frowned lightly at Sasuke's response. It was the perfect response required of a Lord; however the coldness hidden behind his words frightened her. Her father seemed pleased however considering his next words,

"Your father and mother taught you well, young Sasuke. Now, it is late this evening. My daughter Hinata will show you to your room."

"Thank you, Lord Hyuuga."

Hinata stepped forwards and bowed lightly towards Sasuke.

"G-g-greetings, my Lord Sasuke. IF you would follow me?"

Hinata noticed the disinterested look Sasuke shot her way before nodding. The Hyuuga Princess felt her heart drop. It seemed this Lord would be similar to her father. Harsh and cold described Hyuuga Hiashi perfectly. And it seemed they described Uchiha Sasuke as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hiashi lay in bed that night with a smile upon his lips. Unlike the previous Hyuuga Clan Heads, Hiashi considered himself to be a man of vision as opposed to tradition. His children were weak. Despite the skill Hanabi was gradually gaining, he knew she lacked the coldness required to be Hyuuga Clan Head. Uchiha Sasuke, however, seemed to have been forged into something cold and sharp. He was angry and had the fire of the Uchiha for certain, but Hiashi had seen something else hidden in the Uchiha's eyes. Hatred was not anger or fire. It was the icy cold chill of water…or perhaps in Uchiha Sasuke's case, the white hotness of lightning.

Hiashi had activated his Byakugan the instant Sasuke was out of sight and had been amazed by the chakra of the young Uchiha. He had the potential to be extremely powerful of that there was no doubt. However it was not Sarutobi Hiruzen's Will of Fire; rather it was the Uchiha's hatred that would make him powerful. Uchiha Sasuke would lead the Hyuuga Clan to greatness. The infusion of Uchiha blood into the clan would bring untold power to the Hyuuga. It would be simple to form a marriage proposal between Hinata or Hanabi and Sasuke. Perhaps even a double marriage would work? The Uchiha would undoubtedly want several wives not just of the Hyuuga Bloodline. There must be pure Uchiha who could continue to intermarry with the Hyuuga. That would lead to the most powerful clan seen since the Senju at the height of their power. All it would require would be leading Uchiha Sasuke along the path to power. Hyuuga Hiashi smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Sasuke awoke early that morning in a cold sweat. The nightmares had plagued him ever since that night. The young Uchiha shook his head. He would not let this destroy him. Sasuke looked around the room granted to him by the Hyuuga. It was white save for the Uchiha Fan that had been inscribed into the wall above his dresser. Sasuke felt a brief hint of gratitude to Hiashi for that gesture. It gave him a sense of home in this foreign room.

The young Uchiha slowly climbed out of bed and dressed. The Academy would not start for another three hours, but that did not mean he could not train. Sasuke quickly finished changing into his typical outfit and made his way to the training ground he had seen the night before. The young Uchiha decided he would work on his taijutsu. While most Hyuuga typically focused on the Gentle Fist technique, Sasuke knew from his father's mumblings that Hyuuga Hiashi had integrated tenketsu points into the Iron Fist Style. Supposedly, Hiashi had even mastered the ancient Uchiha style of fighting as well; the Furo Seigyo, or Flow Control style, allowed the Uchiha to integrate both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu into their taijutsu. This was especially useful once one had activated the sharingan. Sasuke briefly wondered if he should allow Hiashi the knowledge that he had activated the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai before shaking his head. Such knowledge would require a vast amount of trust. Something that would take time to build.

Sasuke slowly stretched and eased into the Furo Seigyo stances. He had only learned three of the katas in the Furo Seigyo style, but knew that anything more advanced would first require him to master the basics. The young Uchiha slowly moved through the katas, feeling his muscles stretch as he increased his speed slightly. Speed would come with time. For now, it was muscle memory that he was building.

For the next hour he practiced the katas. The movements felt natural to his body. Sasuke briefly mused that he must have mastered these techniques in a previous life. The young Uchiha smiled as he closed his eyes and meditated on his chakra as his body moved through the katas. Every chuunin level ninja could access their chakra with just a thought, but Sasuke knew that he was still a long way off from such mastery. The paths between his mind and his chakra were still newly forged being less than two months old.

The presence of another, more powerful, chakra interrupted the young Uchiha's training. The boy turned towards the chakra and was surprised to see Hyuuga Hiashi observing him with calculating eyes. The Hyuuga Clan Head spoke after a moment,

"Your ability to sense my chakra is impressive considering your age. It only took you ten minutes to sense my presence even though I was hiding my chakra. Your father was also quite skilled in the art of chakra detection. However, your chakra control, while advanced for your age, is abysmal when compared even to Hyuuga several years your junior. If you are to bring honor to your clan and mine, that must change. Follow me."

Sasuke shuffled nervously as the Hyuuga Clan Head turned and began to walk towards the forest near the training ground. Regaining his composure, Sasuke quickly followed the powerful shinobi until the man stopped at the base of a large oak tree.

"Activated your sharingan, young Sasuke, and observe what I am about to do."

Sasuke's face showed his surprise at Hiashi's knowledge that he had activated his clan's Kekkei Genkai. The man noticed his surprise and sighed before saying,

"With my Byakugan, I can see that there is a buildup of chakra behind your eyes. Only Uchiha who have activated the Sharingan have that buildup. Do not worry, young Sasuke, this knowledge shall remain between you and I. You are wise to want this knowledge kept undiscovered. Now watch and copy this technique."

Sasuke nodded and activated his sharingan. Immediately he felt a drain on his chakra. The young boy grimaced as he felt his chakra stores begin to deplete. Despite the discomfortable sensation, Sasuke watched in awe as Hyuuga Hiashi began to walk up the tree. The young Uchiha quickly analyzed the technique with his sharingan and saw how valuable this form of tree-climbing could be for his chakra control. By pushing a constant flow of chakra to his feet, the place on a shinobi's body where chakra was the most chaotic, Sasuke would be able to not only walk upside down or horizontally, but his chakra control would grow exponentially.

"Wow."

"Indeed. This is a technique that is normally taught to genin; however, the Hyuuga Clan teaches this technique before our children have even entered the Academy. It is necessary if our members are to master the subtle taijutsu form of the Gentle Fist."

"Lord Hyuuga," Sasuke spoke after a moment, "Is it true that you are a user of the Furo Seigyo style?"

"That is correct. I assume you desire to learn your clan's taijutsu form? Very well, I am free most mornings at this time. We shall begin our training in that form tomorrow. As for now, I expect you to have mastered this tree climbing exercised by dinner tonight. You will have plenty of time after school to practice."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he thought of the Academy. He was going to be late if he did not hurry!

"Thank you, Lord Hyuuga, for your instruction and hospitality. I will have this technique mastered by dinner. Now, if I may be excused, I must attend to my schooling."

"Of Course, Lord Uchiha. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Umino Iruka felt a brief wave of sympathy enter his heart as he watched Uchiha Sasuke enter the room. The young boy had lost his entire clan to the insanity of his brother. Tragic. However, the Hokage's orders stood; the young Uchiha was to be isolated from his fellow classmates in preparation for his position as an ANBU Hunter Ninja.

The young Chuunin observed the class as they began to chatter and gossip. So innocent. So pure. So….naive and pathetic. Iruka briefly murmured a prayer of thanks to the God of Demons Tengu for his creation of the Kyuubi. If not for the Kyuubi, Iruka would have never known the tragedy of war. Would have never known what it meant to create a mask of happiness to hide his true self behind.

It was this mask that allowed him to understand the boy who had just entered the room. _"Uzumaki Naruto,_" Iruka thought in disgust, _"I may understand you, but you are still an abomination."_

The young Chuunin smiled at the class as the bell rang. Time to begin…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
